Love In Past Sequel I Can't Angry
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Anggaplah mereka terlahir kembali, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Mereka saling mencintai dan saat terlahir kembali apakah mereka akan bersatu? entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau. Kyusung Fanfiction Sequel Of I Can't Angry. Chapter two
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love in Past

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook and Other Cast.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut.

Sumary : Ini merupakan Sequel dari FF Author yang sebelumnya Yaitu I Can't Angry. Anggaplah mereka terlahir kembali dan inilah saatnya kyuhyun menebus kesalahannya di kehidupan yang sebelum-nya. Dapatkah kyuhyun dan yesung bersatu dikehidupan ini? Semoga saja.

~Enjoy Read~

_**~Love~**_

" _aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkanmu untukku"_

" _kalau begitu jangan menangis baby, Tuhan mengirimkanku untukmu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis tapi untuk memberi sejuta kebahagiaan untukmu!"_

" _aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku jika kau tak ada kyun-ie, bahkan aku yakin aku takkan sanggup lagi untuk hidup"_

" _aku akan selalu ada untukmu baby, selamanya!"_

" _tunggu aku baby, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyusulmu. Kau takkan sendirian disana tunggu aku"_

_Jleb_

" _Akh"_

Namja itu meronta dalam tidurnya, wajahnya bermandikan peluh dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu resah dan tak tenang. Yah namja itu memang tengah bermimpi, mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, mimpi yang tak pernah bisa membuat tidurnya tenang. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menyiksanya ketika tidur. Entah apa kesalahan yang dilakukan namja tampan itu dimasa lalunya hingga ia tak boleh tidur tenang barang sejenak pun.

" hosh..hosh..hosh.." namja itu terbangun dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan merutuki dirinya yang tak pernah bisa tidur tenang " mimpi itu lagi" gerutunya kesal.

Diliriknya jam weker di nakas meja belajarnya, sudah jam enam dan sebaiknya dia memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi membersihkan dirinya dan berangkat kesekolah seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, memutar kran dan membiarkan guyuran shower membasahi tubuhnya yang berkulit putih pucat, fikirannya selalu berputar-putar pada mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya, dia sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu, namja yang terlihat manis dan kurang bahagia yang selalu menghantui fikirannya. Wajah itu, wajah itu membuat namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun hampir mati karena penasaran. Entah ada kaitan apa dia dengan namja manis yang ada dalam mimpinya itu hingga selalu mengganggunya didalam mimpi buruk yang selalu menyiksanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambut ikalnya yang basah dan mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya lalu kemudian mengenakan seragam yang telah disiapkan olehnya untuk bersekolah hari ini.

Cho kyuhyun, namja tampan yang mandiri. Dia hidup sendiri dan memilih untuk tinggal dirumah sewa kecil dan menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya yang bisa dikatakan hidup serba berkecukupan. Kyuhyun bosan dengan segala fasilitas yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya, toh orang tuanya juga tak perduli dan hanya mencekoki dengan uang dan itu benar-benar membuat kyuhyun muak.

Kyuhyun mengunyah sepotong roti sebagai sarapannya lalu bergegas berangkat kesekolah dengan menenteng ransel hitam miliknya. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil yang selalu dilewatinya ketika berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti saat matanya menangkap seorang namja yang terlihat bertubuh lebih mungil darinya sedang duduk disebuah pohon rindang sambil memeluk sesuatu seperti boneka bulu, kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat namja itu seperti tertidur dibawah pohon besar itu.

Kyuhyun mendekati namja itu, menjongkokkan dirinya didepan namja manis dengan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger diwajahnya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah manis itu lekat, seperti pernah melihatnya tapi kyuhyun lupa dimana. Kyuhyun seperti terpesona dengan namja yang tengah asik dengan tidurnya, namja ini benar-benar manis fikirnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja manis itu, memandangnya lekat dan semakin dalam. Hanya berniat untuk melihat wajah manis itu lebih dekat.

Namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjab imut saat matanya menangkap mata yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnya. Menggembungkan pipinya dan hanya membalas tatapan kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya " nuguya?" tanya namja manis itu polos, tak ada perasaan takut sama sekali malah berkelakuan seolah-olah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja manis itu " Cho Kyuhyun imnida, kita tak saling kenal tapi aku merasa pernah mengenalmu" kyuhyun mengacak rambut namja manis itu sayang " namamu siapa? Kenapa tidur disini eoh?" kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby namja manis itu.

Sedikit janggal memang melihat mereka yang baru pertama bertemu bisa bersikap biasa seolah sudah lama saling mengenal. Mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir.

Lagi-lagi namja manis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sedikit berfikir " aku ketiduran disini, " balasnya lembut " Kim Yesung imnida, hyung kau tampan sekali" celoteh namja manis itu dan hampir membuat kyuhyun tergelak akibat kepolosannya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut namja manis itu dan tersenyum lagi " kau juga sangat manis, " balasnya " kau tidak sekolah eoh? Nanti kau bisa terlambat"

Namja manis itu memperbaiki kaca mata bulatnya yang sedikit bergeser " aku sedang malas, teman-temanku disekolah semuanya menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun mengernyit " kau ini masih kecil sudah berniat membolos, itu tidak baik" kyuhyun mencubit hidung bangir namja manis itu " kajja, hyung akan mengantarmu kesekolah" kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari yesung dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

" mereka selalu meledekku, aku tak mau kesekolah!" yesung tak bergerak saat kyuhyun mengajaknya, mengeraskan tubuhnya dan tetap pada posisi sebelumnya.

" huft.." kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menjongkokkan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja mungil itu, menggenggam lengan yesung dan memiringkan wajahnya untuk memandang wajah yesung yang tengah tertunduk.

" siapa yang berani meledekmu? Katakan pada mereka kalau kau punya hyung yang kuat sepertiku"

Yesung langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah kyuhyun dalam " apa dengan begitu mereka takkan meledekku lagi?" tanya yesung polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lembut dan membelai pipi chubby yesung sayang " tak akan, kalau mereka berani hyung yang akan menghajar mereka" ujar kyuhyun semangat.

Senyum sumringah mulai menghiasi wajah manis yesung " gomawo hyung-ie, " balas namja manis itu ceria.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggandeng namja manis itu mengantarkannya kesekolahnya. Saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yesung seolah kyuhyun tak ingin berpisah dengan namja manis itu.

" hyung, " tegur yesung saat kyuhyun tak melepaskan tautan jari mereka " nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan?" tanya yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat menanggapi ucapan namja manis itu " tentu, kalau kau mau setiap hari hyung akan mengantarmu kesekolah dan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah"

" Jinjja?" pekik yesung kegirangan.

" ne, setiap hari!"

" gomawo hyung-ie ~Chu~" Yesung berjinjit dan mencium pipi kyuhyun secepat kilat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum " cheonma sung-ie, sudah sana masuk. Hyung juga harus sekolah"

" ne hyung, pay pay" yesung berpamitan, melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari masuk ke areal sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun membalas lambaian yesung, kyuhyun berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu" eh, aigo..aku bisa telat" kyuhyun langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar bisa sampai dengan segera kesekolahnya.

_**~Love~**_

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Manis, itulah yang dapat kutangkap saat pertama melihat namja itu. Kim Yesung, apa aku salah kalau menyukai seorang bocah sepertinya? Hanya berjarak tiga tahun sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah. Bersamanya aku benar-benar nyaman, dia manis dan imut, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku seperti telah bersamanya cukup lama, padahal kami baru saling mengenal._

_Pluk_

" _hei kyu, jangan melamun terus. Kau seperti ayam yang kurang vitamin" _

_Aku mendengus kesal saat temanku sungmin melemparku dengan botol minuman yang sudah kosong, dia benar-benar mengganggu. Tak tau apa kalau aku sedang memikirkan sung-ie baby._

_Eh, sung-ie baby? Panggilan itu kenapa terdengar sangat manis, apa dia mau kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Sung-ie baby, sung-ie baby. Aigo..manis sekali._

" _Ya! Kau tak menghiraukanku?" teriak sungmin membuatku harus dengan suka rela mengusap telingaku yang hampir tuli karena teriakannya._

" _Ck, kau mau membuatky tuli ha" balasku setengah berteriak_

_Dia meringis dan menggaruk hidungnya" hehe, habisnya kau tidak menjawabku. "_

" _ada apa?" _

" _aku hanya ingin lihat tugas matematika, "_

_Kuputar bola mataku malas " biasanya juga kau ambil sendiri" balasku kesal._

" _aku kan hanya berusaha sopan, hehe"_

" _huh dasar kau ini, ambil sendiri didalam tas. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu "_

" _okeh, gomawo!" ujarnya dan langsung mengacak-acak isi tas ku. Dasar kelinci pabboya._

_Sampai mana tadi ya? Oh iya sung-ie baby, dia pasti senang kalau kupanggil seperti itu._

_Ehm sepulang sekolah nanti kubelikan permen kapas untuknya pasti dia sangat senang, yah tunggu aku sung-ie baby._

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

_**~Love~**_

Yesung terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, namja manis itu tengah menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Menunggu orang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya sepulang. Sudah hampir setengah jam yesung menunggu namun namja yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Yesung tersenyum miris, mungkin dia takkan datang fikirnya. Yesung mengedikkan bahunya dan berniat pulang karena lingkungan sudah benar-benar sepi, kalau ada yang menculiknya bagaimana? Bukankah eomanya selalu mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati karena sedang marak kasus penculikan terhadap anak kecil.

Saat yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya " sung-ie baby, " kontan yesung langsung berbalik saat mengenali suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

" hyung-ie, " pekik yesung girang.

" hosh..hosh..mianhe hyung terlambat ya? Tadi hyung membelikan ini untukmu makanya lama" kyuhyun mengangsurkan permen kapas pada yesung.

" wa..h bagaimana hyung bisa tau aku menyukai permen kapas?" yesung menerima permen kapas yesung dengan berbinar-binar dan senyum sumringah tersemat dibibir cherry nya.

" hyung hanya menebak-nebak saja hehe, "

" gomawo hyung-ie ~Chu~" yesung berjinjit dan mencium pipi kyuhyun kilat, sepertinya itu akan menjadi kegiatan rutin baginya.

" cheonma sung-ie baby"

" eh, hyung memanggilku apa? Sung-ie baby?" yesung terlihat bingung dengan gelar baru yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

" wae? Kau tidak suka ya?" sesal kyuhyun.

" ehm, aniya..panggilan itu benar-benar manis." Balas yesung lagi-lagi senyumnya penuh dan sumringah.

" jinjja?" ceria kyuhyun.

" ne, " balas yesung semangat.

Kyuhyun mengjongkokkan dirinya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi yesung " apa kau akan marah kalau hyung bilang hyung menyukaimu?"

Blush..

Yesung memerah mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun, apakah ini pernyataan cinta fikirnya.

" hyung, aku..aku!" gugup yesung sembari memilin-milin seragam sekolahnya.

" aku apa? Apa kau tak menyukai hyung hem?" kyuhyun mengangkat dagu yesung dengan telunjuknya.

Yesung menggeleng " bukan begitu, tapi aku ini hanya itik buruk rupa sedang hyung seperti pangeran tampan yang ada dibuku dongeng. Apa hyung tidak salah menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi cubby itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya " siapa bilang kau itik buruk rupa? Kau itu princess, princes disini, dihati hyung" kyuhyun membawa tangan yesung dan meletakkan didadanya.

" aku juga menyukai hyung!" balas yesung malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang masih berhias dipipinya.

" gomawo baby, kajja hyung antar kau pulang" kyuhyun berdiri lalu menggandeng yesung yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingunya.

_**~Love~**_

Hari-hari kyuhyun sudah tak terasa sepi lagi semenjak kyuhyun mengenal yesung, namja manis yang selalu menemani hari-harinya kini. Jarak rumah kyuhyun dan yesung tak terlalu jauh dengan rumah yesung hingga hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah yesung selalu menyempatkan diri bermain dirumah namjachingunya itu. Bahkan semenjak bersama kyuhyun nilai yesung dalam bidang mata pelajaran sekolah menjadi meningkat karena kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menemani namjachingunya itu untuk belajar.

" kyun-ie " panggil yesung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka bulu kesayangannya.

" hem, " jawab kyuhyun yang juga tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku mata pelajarannya. Kyuhyun memang sedang belajar dan yesung memang sama sekali tak ingin mengganggunya karena yesung tau semua mata pelajaran sangat penting bagi kyuhyun karena jika sedikit saja nilainya menurun kyuhyun akan kehilangan beasiswa yang selalu diraihnya.

" aku bermimpi aneh kemarin, " jawab yesung lalu merapatkan dirinya dengan kyuhyun.

" mimpi apa baby? " jawab kyuhyun tapi mata dan tangannya tetap focus pada buku pelajarannya.

" aku bermimpi melihat dua orang namja, yang satunya dipeluk dan yang satunya lagi menangis." Jelas yesung panjang lebar " yang menangis itu seperti mengambil gunting, lalu..lalu..akh seram sekali aku takut" yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita yesung langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, mimpi itu juga selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Kyuhyun memeluk yesung yang terlihat tak tenang " itu hanya mimpi baby, tak usah difikirkan ne!" kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung yesung dan mengecup pucuk kepala namja manis itu sayang.

" hem, " jawab yesung singkat " kyun-ie sudah selesai?" tanya yesung polos saat dilihatnya buku kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan tertutup.

" sudah, kau tidak tidur siang eoh?"

" aku tidak mengantuk, " balas yesung sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sebenarnya dia sangat mengantuk tapi ditahannya karena dia tak ingin kebersamaannya bersama kyuhyun tersita hanya karena hasratnya untuk tidur siang.

" jinjja? Tapi matamu sudah memerah eoh. Tidur saja, aku akan menemanimu baby"

" aniya..akun tidak mengantuk kyun-ie, " tolak yesung menahan rasa kantuknya.

" baiklah, sini aku ingin membelai kepalamu" kyuhyun menepuk pahanya menyuruh yesung untuk membaringkan kepalanya disitu.

Tanpa fikir panjang yesung langsung merebahkan kepalanya dipaha kyuhyun, kyuhyun membelai surai kelam itu penuh sayang dan bersenandung kecil berharap namjanya itu tertidur karena ini memang jam tidur siang untuknya.

" hoam, " yesung menguap lebar saat dirasa matanya semakin berat karena belaian kyuhyun.

Yesung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap perut kyuhyun, memeluk pinggang namjachingunya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya diperut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya usahanya berhasil membuat namjachingunya ini untuk tidur siang. Kyuhyun selalu mengingat pesan eoma yesung untuk menjaga anaknya saat bersamanya. Makanya kyuhyun takkan segan bertingkah sebagai eoma yesung, menyuruhnya minum susu, tidur siang dan mengerjakan PR itu semua kyuhyun lakukan karena dia teramat sangat menyayangi yesung.

Pluk

Pelukan yesung mengendur menandakan kalau namja manis itu sudah masuk kealam mimpinya, kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu berinisiatif memindahkan yesung keatas tempat tidur karena dia harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil yesung, meletakkannya perlahan agar namja manis itu tak terbangun. Menyelimuti yesung sampai sebatas dadanya, menyibak surai kelam yesung dan mengecup kening namjachingunya itu sayang " selamat tidur baby" gumamnya.

_**~Love~**_

Tok..tok..

" anyeong, " kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah yesung, sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya menjemput yesung setiap harinya untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama setiap harinya.

Ceklek

" kyuhyun hyung, " ryeowook adik yesung yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut namja imut itu dan mengangsurkan permen strawberry padanya membuat namja imut itu lompat-lompat kegirangan " mana sung-ie hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada ryeowook.

" masih dikamal hyung, kajja macuk" ryeowook menggeret kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

" eh kyun-ie sudah datang, " sapa heechul eoma yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi sapaan namja cantik itu, jangan heran karena memang eoma seorang yesung adalah seorang namja dan wajah manis yesung diwariskan dari eomanya " eoma masak apa? Harum sekali" balas kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang memanggil eoma yesung dengan panggilan eoma karena eoma yesung yang memintanya.

" eoma masak daging asap, kau pasti suka! Ini eoma bekalkan untukmu dan sung-ie" eoma yesung mengangsurkan sekotak bekal makanan pada kyuhyun.

" Gomawo eoma, " balas kyuhyun.

" ne, cheonma kyun-ie. Oh iya eoma juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau mengajari yesung belajar hingga sekarang nilainya menjadi lebih baik, huh eoma saja menyerah mengajarinya. Dia itu susah sekali menangkap pelajaran padahal kaca matanya sudah setebal itu."

" hehe, itu sudah kewajibanku eoma. Aku menyayanginya dan aku akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya."

" huh, bagaimana bisa eoma menolak calon menantu yang baik sepertimu" goda eoma yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum " bagaimana juga aku bisa menolak calon mertua secantik eoma" balas kyuhyun membuat tawa mereka berdua langsung pecah.

" dasar kau ini, selesaikan dulu sekolahmu, setelah itu kuliah dan bekerja baru kau boleh melamar anakku"

" haha..pastinya eoma!"

" kyun-ie, " pekik yesung saat keluar dari kamar dan melihat namjachingunya sudah stay dimeja makan.

" kau sudah siap baby? "

" hem, " jawab yesung semangat.

" eoma kami berangkat kesekolah dulu ne! anyeong" kyuhyun berpamitan dengan eoma yesung.

" eoma sung-ie berangkat kesekolah dulu ~Chu~" yesung mencium pipi eomanya lalu bergegas berangkat sekolah bersama kyuhyun kekasihnya.

" hati-hati dijalan, "

" Ne eoma!" balas yesung dan kyuhyun kompak.

Eoma yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat pola tingkah dua anak sekolah itu.

_**~Love~**_

TBC

Anyeong..saya datang membawa sequel I Can't angry. Ini masih awal dan belum ada konflik sama sekali..hehe. gomawo buat reader yang kemaren udah mau review I Can't angry season satu maupun yang season dua. Sekali lagi gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love in Past Sequel dari I can't angry

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, And Other cast

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut

Enjoy Read

_**~Love~ **_

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Aku, kenapa aku disini, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa? _

_Eh, itu siapa? Dia menangis, sebaiknya kuhampiri saja dia._

" _Hyung kenapa menangis?" Tanya ku padanya. Namja dengan rambut kelam yang begitu halus dan kulitnya yang putih jika dilihat-lihat dia sangat mirip dengan Sung-ie babyku. Kenapa dia menangis seperti ini, kasihan sekali dia. Kucoba menyentuh pundaknya yang bergetar tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak merespon diriku malah semakin menangis._

" _Hiks, mianhe kyun-ie" _

_Apa maksud isakannya? Kenapa dia malah meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan kami tildak saling mengenal " Hyung kenapa meminta maaf?" tegurku namun tetap seperti tadi dia sama sekali tak merespon keberadaanku. Sebenarnya ini ada apa?._

" _Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu cemas, biarkan semuanya kutanggung sendiri. Aku rela jika keluargamu mencaci bahkan menghujatmu aku takkan marah"_

_Aku semakin bingung maksud ucapan namja ini, apa maksudnya keluargaku mencacinya, memangnya dia salah apa? Ini sungguh membingungkan._

" _Biarkan aku menangis sendiri, hanya aku yang boleh menangis, aku takkan membiarkan air mata mengalir dipipimu"_

" _Hyung jebbal katakan sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa hyung menangis seperti ini, sebenarnya kita ada hubungan apa!"_

_Saat aku hendak menyentuhnya lagi dia malah beranjak dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, aku yang penasaran mengikutinya sampai kedalam dan kulihat dia memutar keran shower membiarkan air itu mengguyur seluruh tubunya dengan pakaian yang masih melekat erat ditubuh kurusnya._

_Kuikuti terus dia yang telah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering._

_Blush.._

_Tubuhnya benar-benar putih dan bersih, meskipun dia terlihat lebih tua dariku tak dapat dipungkiri kalau aku terpesona pada tubuh mulusnya. Akh..aku sudah punya sung-ie baby, hyung ini pun aneh dia sama sekali tak malu padahal aku sangat dekat aku tutup mata saja dari pada dilempar sandal._

_Setelah selesai kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini, ternyata aku baru menyadari kalau ini adalah sebuah kamar. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kekamar orang lain tanpa , ini semua benar-benar aneh._

_Kuikuti langkahnya dan kulihat ada seorang namja yang tengah menunggunya di ruang makan. Namja itu kenapa mirip seseorang ya? Tapi siapa, wajahnya benar-benar tak asing._

_Namja tadi mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan namja yang satu lagi, melingkarkan tangannya keleher namja satu lagi itu dan mencium pipinya sayang. Ukh..aku jadi ingat sung-ie baby kalau sudah seperti ini._

" _Mianhe aku tak menyambutmu tadi " ucap namja manis lalu menempelkan kening mereka dan itu terlihat benar-benar romantis._

" _Gwenchana baby, kau wangi sekali eoh" balas namja satu lagi menyesapkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher sang namja manis dan terlihat namja manis itu menggeliat geli. Dia mirip sekali dengan sung-ie babyku._

" _eungh, tentu saja. Aku kan tau kau sangat menyukainya makanya sepulang kerja aku langsung mandi tadi"_

" _Jinjja? Hem..kau memang paling tau apa yang paling kusukai baby!"_

_Mereka membuatku iri saja, huh lagian kenapa aku disini si. Mau pulang tidak tau ini tempat apa, aku kan juga merindukan sung-ie baby ku. _

_Tiba-tiba suasana seolah berubah, apa yang terjadi kenapa posisinya tidak seperti tadi? Ini masih tempat yang sama tapi semuanya terasa berbeda._

" _Sudah jangan tutupi kebusukanmu Kim Yesung"_

_Eh, namja manis itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan sung-ie babyku, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia marah-marah pada namja manis itu! bukankah tadi mereka begitu mesra. Dapat kulihat raut keterkejutan dari wajah namja manis itu bahkan dapat kulihat air mata lolos begitu saja dari onix kelamnya._

" _aku sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya, namja murahan yang dengan mudah menjual tubuhnya. Cih, kau sangat menjijikkan"_

_Namja manis itu terduduk lemas, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali memeluknya namun entah apa yang menghalangi ini seperti kaca. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kuketuk kaca itu namun hasilnya nihil kaca ini begitu—Akh- keras._

" _Hari ini aku akan pulang kerumahku, kembali bersama keluargaku dan menikah dengan pilihan eomaku"_

_Apa-apaan namja itu, kenapa dia sama sekali tak perduli pada kekasihnya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup begitu. Ish kaca sialan._

" _Aku pergi" Namja itu pergi tanpa menghiraukan namja manis yang seperti tak berdaya itu, aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhnya yang begitu ringkih._

" _Tuhan Kenapa Harus seperti ini"_

_Brukk_

" _Hei hyung bangun, gwenchana!"_

_Dia pingsan, Tuha...n kenapa kaca ini menghalangi sekali._

" _Hyu...ng! hei"_

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

_**~Love~ **_

" Hyung, hei kyun-ie hyung bangun. Ini sudah sore sung-ie harus pulang" Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun yang tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Padahal awalnya dia yang menyuruh yesung untuk tidur siang malah dia juga ikut ketiduran hingga tak sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung mencapai kesadarannya saat yesung menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangan mungil namja cilik itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya lalu memandang namjachingu ciliknya masih dengan pandangan sayu dan sedikit malas " Kau sudah bangun baby?" tegur kyuhyun.

Yesung mengerjab dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya " Sudah dari tadi hyung, melihat hyung tertidur lelap sekali sung-ie tidak berani membangunkan hyung jadi ya sung-ie tunggu saja!" jawab yesung dengan cengiran khas bocah miliknya sembari memperbaiki kaca mata tebalnya yang sedikit bergeser dari posisinya " tapi karena terlalu lama dan hari sudah semakin sore terpaksa sung-ie membangunkan hyung!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai surai namja cilik itu sayang " Gwenchanayo chagi, ya sudah hyung mandi sebentar lalu hyung antar sung-ie pulang ne!"

" hem, " angguk yesung tak terlalu antusias.

:::

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya kyuhyun bergegas mencari pakaian yang sesuai dengan mood nya sore ini, sedang yesung asik ditempat tidur kyuhyun bermain dengan boneka bulunya menunggu kyuhyun selesai dan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah.

Kyuhyun terlihat memperhatikan yesung yang asik dengan dunianya, entah dorongan dari mana kyuhyun menghampiri yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah yesung lalu meraih kaca mata yesung dan membukanya.

" Kenapa hyung? ada yang salah dengan kaca mata sung-ie ya?" Tanya yesung polos seraya mengerjabkan matanya yang terasa buram tanpa memakai kaca mata.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab malah memperhatikan setiap inci wajah namja cilik nan manis itu " Kalau seperti ini mereka terlihat mirip" bathin kyuhyun.

" Hyung, sung-ie tak bisa melihat!"

" eh, I..iya baby" kyuhyun buru-buru meletakkan lagi kaca mata tebal yesung pada tempatnya " tadi kacamata sung-ie berdebu makanya hyung bersihkan" bohong kyuhyun.

Yesung menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk seolah mengerti " Gomawo Kyun-ie hyung" balasnya dengan cengiran khas bocah miliknya.

" Cheonma baby, kajja hyung antar sung-ie pulang" kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya bermaksud menyuruh yesung untuk naik keatas punggungnya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut " Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya yesung bingung.

" Hyung hanya tak ingin sung-ie lelah, kajja naik!" perintah kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng menolak dan turun dari tempat tidur kyuhyun " sung-ie tidak mau, nanti kyun-ie hyung lelah. Sung-ie kan berat" yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit ujung hidung yesung karena gemas " siapa bilang sung-ie berat, malah kalau sung-ie jalan kaki nanti kakinya pegal kalau sudah pegal besok tidak bisa sekolah bagaimana?"

" Aniya...kaki sung-ie takkan pegal. Sung-ie jalan saja, asal bersama kyun-ie hyung sung-ie takkan lelah ataupun pegal kog"

" Aish, ya sudah kita jalan bersama. Nanti kalau sung-ie merasa pegal atau lelah jangan diam saja arra"

" Ne, " jawab yesung ceria.

_**~Love~**_

_Hanya ini harapan terakhirku, cairan pekat ini yang akan membawaku dalam kebahagiaan. Aku berharap dikelahiran berikutnya kita akan bertemu lagi kyun-ie dan dikelahiran berikutnya kuharap tuhan takkan memisahkan kita lagi._

Yesung tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya dalam gendongan kyuhyun, yah bocah ini yang sebelumnya menolak mati-matian agar kyuhyun tak perlu menggendongnya akhirnya menyerah karena dirasakannya kakinya terlalu pegal untuk berjalan sampai akhirnya tertidur di gendongan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tiba-tiba terguncang karena hentakan yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh beberapa derajat untuk memastikan keadaan yesung " Wae baby?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut.

" ehm, tak ada hanya bermimpi saja hyung!" jawab yesung dan memiringkan kepalanya menempel di bahu kyuhyun.

" Mimpi apa?"

" entahlah, mimpi aneh! Sung-ie bingung dan mimpi itu sering sekali mengganggu tidur sung-ie hoam"

" ya sudah tidak usah difikirkan baby. Mungkin itu hanya bunga tidur"

" Ne,"

" Masih mengantuk eoh? Bukankah tadi dirumah hyung sudah tidur!"

" Habisnya hyung wangi sekali hingga membuat sung-ie ingin menempeli hyung terus sampai akhirnya tertidur hehe"

" haha, sung-ie ada-ada saja eoh! Eh ada permen kapas" kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Mana hyung?"

" itu baby, " tunjuk kyuhyun " sung-ie mau tidak?"

" mau..beli dua ne hyung. untuk ryeowook-ie satu lagi!"

" Baiklah, untuk baby ku apa si yang tidak!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju penjual permen kapas dan memesan dua gulungan besar permen kapas untuk kekasih ciliknya.

Seorang wanita terlihat agak sedikit tua memperhatikan dan memandang kyuhyun dan yesung begitu dalam, yeoja itu seperti melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa. Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan tangis. Dihampirinya kyuhyun dan hendak membelai pipi namja tampan itu hingga membuat kyuhyun beringsut mundur karena kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengenal yeoja paruh baya itu." kyuhyun anakku " gumam yeoja paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun merapatkan alisnya dan memandang yeoja paruh baya itu dengan pandangan tak suka dan setelah dia membayar permen kapasnya kyuhyun langsung membawa yesung menjauh dari tempat itu.

" Halmeoni itu siapa hyung? hyung mengenalnya ya?" Tanya yesung saat kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi.

" sama sekali tidak baby, hyung juga tidak tau dia siapa. Ah sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan. Mungkin hanya orang aneh! Sebaiknya kita lebih cepat hari sudah semakin gelap"

Kyuhyun membawa yesung sedikit berlari karena hanya beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai dirumah yesung.

" Anyeo~~ng, " Teriak mereka bersamaan saat sampai didepan pintu rumah yesung.

" Wa```h hyung bawa pelmen kapas" Girang ryeowook saat melihat yesung menggenggam dua permen kapas ditangannya.

" Ini dibelikan kyun-ie hyung, untuk ryeowook-ie satu untuk sung-ie hyung satu" Balas yesung seraya menyerahkan sebungkus permen kapas ke dongsaeng kesayangannya.

" Gomawo kyun-ie hyung" Namja cilik itu tersenyum girang pada kyuhyun.

" Cheonma Wook-ie ah, " Balas kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut ryeowook gemas " Ya sudah baby, hyung pulang dulu ne. Eoma, appa~~ kyun-ie pulang dulu" Pamit kyuhyun pda appa dan eoma yesung.

" Tidak mau sekalian makan malam disini saja kyu?" Heechul menghampiri kyuhyun dan kedua aegya kecilnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum " Kyun-ie masih ada tugas sekolah eoma, "

" Oh ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan arra"

" Hum, arraseo eoma Anyeong" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sederhana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Love~**_

_**At Other Place Pov**_

" _Dia masih hidup, Kyuhyunku masih hidup. Aku melihatnya tadi" Nyonya cho, Wanita itu sudah berusia renta kini. Yeoja itu menjadi kurang waras semenjak anak lelaki satu-satunya meninggal karena bunuh diri bersama kekasihnya lima belas tahun yang lalu._

_Cho ahra anak perempuannya hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan eomanya tersebut, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah bermacam cara mereka gunakan untuk menyembuhkan wanita tua itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Malah yang ada yeoja itu malah semakin gila, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian anaknya itu._

" _Eoma, sampai kapan eoma akan seperti ini terus. Bahkan sampai appa meninggalpun eoma tetap seperti ini. Relakanlah kyuhyun eoma." Ahra menangis, yeoja itu pun ikut merasa bersalah karena dulu diapun tak menyetujui hubungan kyuhyun dan yesung hingga kedua namja itu menjemput maut dengan cara yang salah._

" _Aniya, eoma sungguh-sungguh bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun masih hidup ahra, eoma yakin kyuhyun masih hidup"_

" _Eoma~~ kita sendiri yang menguburkan jasadnya waktu itu, jebbal berhentilah eoma. Terimalah kenyataan kalau kyuhyun kita sudahh"_

" _Andwe—" Nyonya cho berteriak sekuat tenaganya " Andwe, jangan katakana apapun, Kyuhyunku masih hidup andwe" Nyonya cho menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, menggeleng keras dan terlihat semakin menggila. Malangnya nasib yeoja tua itu._

_**At Other Place Pov End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Love~**_

Pasangan remaja itu, Kyuhyun dan yesung. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya mereka dengan yesung yang menggandeng lengan kyuhyun dengan gaya manjanya. Namja manis dengan kaca mata bulat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat namjanya yang begitu manis itu menggelayuti lengannya, Sungguh dia tak ingin kebahagiaan ini berakhir begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi namja manis itu, memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger di seragam yesung dan merapikan rambut namja manis itu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berantakan " Ingat baby, jangan nakal. Nanti siang hyung jemput dan jangan berbicara pada orang asing yang sama sekali tidak sung-ie kenal karena~"

" Sekarang banyak kasus penculikan" Sambung yesung sebelum kyuhyun sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, namja manis itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman yesung " Ya sudah, sana masuk"

" Ne, pay pay kyun-ie," Yesung melambai lalu berlari masuk kedalam areal sekolahnya.

"Anak itu, semenjak kukatakan menyukainya dia tak pernah lagi memanggilku hyung. Huft" Namja tampan itu bergumam dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya sampai bayangan yesung menghilang dari pandangannya.

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Mimpi itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan aku dan yesung di masa lalu? Kenapa kami bisa memimpikan hal yang sama. Dua namja yang kulihat itu, siapa mereka? Apa hubungan mereka dengan kami._

" _Kyu!" Tegur sungmin menepuk pundakku hingga lamunanku buyar karenanya._

" _Ne ming, wae?" Tanyaku._

" _Kuperhatikan belakangan ini kau banyak melamun. Aku temanmu, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja mana tau aku bisa membantumu"_

_Aku tau sungmin memang teman yang baik, tapi jika kujelaskan padanya mungkin juga takkan ada gunanya karena semua ini tak bisa diterima akal fikirannya._

" _Aniya ming, aku baik-baik saja kog" Jawabku seadanya._

" _Hum, baiklah. Kalau kau perlu teman cerita aku selalu ada untukmu!" Dicengkramnya bahuku lembut._

_Aku mengangguk setuju sampai dia berpamitan untuk keluar dari dalam kelas._

_Bukannya aku tak mau menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, hanya saja aku bingung harus mulai cerita dari mana karena aku sendiri saja masih belum bisa mencerna maksud dari mimpi-mimpiku selama ini, ditambah lagi ternyata yesung juga selalu bermimpi yang sama denganku._

_Kasihan dia, yesung masih terlalu kecil dan waktu tidurnya harus terganggu oleh mimpi buruk seperti itu. Tuhan~~ sebenarnya ada rahasia apa dibalik mimpi itu?_

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

_**~Love~ **_

" Hiks, kyuhyun hyung. Hiks" Yesung terisak dengan menggumamkan nama kyuhyun kekasihnya. Namja manis itu terlihat tersudut, kaca matanya pun entah kemana karena ulah teman-temannya yang sedari tadi tak puas membully namja manis itu " Hiks, hyung. Sung-ie takut" Isaknya lagi.

" Dasar namja cengeng, "

Bugh,

Namja seumuran yesung yang sebenarnya merupakan teman sekelasnya itu memukul punggung yesung dengan balok hingga namja manis itu terjerembab ketanah akibat ulah nakalnya. Mereka sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah yang sama sekali tak terawat.

" uhuk, " Yesung terbatuk saat dadanya terasa sesak karena hantaman balok itu begitu kuat dan yesung merasa kini dunianya terasa berputar-putar.

Bugh

Lagi hantaman itu mengenai punggungnya hingga kini yesung benar-benar tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh mungilnya yang sudah tak lagi berdaya.

" Hei sudah, dia bisa mati" Teman yesung yang lain yang merupakan komplotan anak-anak nakal itu menahan temannya saat hendak melayangkan hantaman balok itu lagi ketubuh yesung " Kalau dia mati kita bisa kena masalah " Sambung namja itu.

" Cih, tapi aku masih belum puas menyiksanya"

" Sudah cukup, sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita menyiksanya.

" Akh, ya sudahlah. Kajja"

Kedua namja nakal itu pergi menyisakan yesung yang sama sekali sudah tak berdaya, malangnya nasib namja manis itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengitari areal sekolah karena tak mendapati kekasihnya didepan gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya, padahal dia hanya terlambat sekitar lima menit saja. Saat ditanyakannya pada petugas keamananpun orang itu sama sekali tak melihat kekasih ciliknya.

Kyuhyun hampir putus asa sampai ada seorang namja seumuran yesung yang menghampirinya dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri " Hyung, hyung" Tegurnya menarik-narik ujung seragam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja itu " Ada apa adik kecil?"

" Hyung mencari sung-ie ya?" Tanya namja cilik itu sedikit berbisik.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut semangat kyuhyun kembali menyatu " Ne, kau tau dia dimana?" Tanya kyuhyun antusias.

Namja cilik tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan kyuhyun " Tadi sepulang sekolah aku lihat sung-ie dibawa kebelakang sekolah oleh yunho dan changmin" Bisiknya,

Kyuhyun membelalak, perasaan tak enak mulai menghantui dirinya.

" Sudah hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku takut mereka tau kalau aku memberi tau hyung tentang hal ini. Bisa-bisa aku juga mendapat masalah" Namja cilik itu langsung pergi tanpa kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama kyuhyun segera berlari kebelakang sekolah mencari keberadaan kekasih ciliknya. Kyuhyun mengitari tempat yang tak terurus itu, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kaca mata milik yesung tergeletak begitu saja. Diraihnya kaca mata itu dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya untuk mencari keberadaan yesung.

" Hyung~~" Telinga kyuhyun tergerak saat mendengar rintihan yang begitu pelan tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya, dia yakin benar kalau itu pasti suara yesung.

" Baby kau dimana?" Panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

" Kyuhyun hyung" Rintihan itu terdengar lagi.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh kyuhyun menghampiri sisa-sisa puing bangunan ditempat itu dan benar saja, yesungnya tergeletak disana dengan luka lebam disekitar wajah manisnya " Baby" Pekiknya. Segera diraihnya tubuh mungil itu " Mianhe hyung terlambat chagi" Kyuhyun mulai menangis melihat keadaan kekasih ciliknya yang sungguh menyedihkan seperti itu.

" Hiks, hyung appo" isak yesung saat kyuhyun memeluknya.

" Ne baby, kita pulang sekarang! Supaya lukanya bisa diobati hum!" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir ke pipinya, dia mengutuk orang yang telah membuat kekasihnya sampai seperti ini dan kyuhyun bersumpah dia pasti akan membalasnya.

" Uhuk, " Yesung terbatuk dan darah segar muncrat dari dalam mulutnya.

Mata kyuhyun membesar melihat hal itu " Baby, baby bertahan chagi. Kita pulang sekarang"

" Hyu—ung hhhhh" Tubuh yesung terkulai, kesadarannya pun sudah benar-benar hilang.

Deg deg

" Baby, " Panggil kyuhyun dan sama sekali yesung tak menyahut panggilannya. Rasanya dunia kyuhyun seperti berhenti melihat yesung yang tak lagi merespon dirinya seperti ini " Baby jebbal jawab hyung chagi!" tetap tak ada jawaban. Dengan segera kyuhyun menggendong tubuh yesung dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kyuhyun tak ingin kehilangan yesungnya.

_**~Love~ **_

_**Flashback on**_

_Yesung dan kyuhyun tengah duduk diruang tv rumah mereka, kedua namja yang sudah hidup bersama setelah kurang lebih tiga tahun itu begitu menikmati hidup mereka yang serba pas-pasan seperti sekarang ini. Asalkan selalu bersama pasti semuanya akan terasa indah bukan?_

_Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang kyuhyun dengan kyuhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja yang berumur 29 tahun itu. Kyuhyun mencintainya, mencintai hingga takkan mampu hidup tanpa namja manis itu disisinya._

" _Kyun-ie" Panggil yesung lembut._

_Kyuhyun menyahut hanya dengan gumaman kecil karena dia sedang menikmati harum yang keluar dari rambut sang kekasih, wangi samponya yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan hingga kyuhyun begitu nyaman saat berada didekatnya._

" _Aku ingin dikehidupan berikutnya kita tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini" Namja manis itu berbalik dan menghadap kekasihnya dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya._

_Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat " Ditiap kehidupan aku berharap Tuhan akan selalu menyatukan kita baby, "_

_Yesung tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja tampan itu " Semoga saja " Gumamnya seraya tersenyum._

_**Flashback Off**_

_**~Love~ **_

Yesung tertidur resah, tertidur dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah manisnya yang masih terlihat lebam akibat insiden beberapa waktu lalu. Sepertinya namja manis itu tengah dilanda mimpi buruk, kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat " Jangan, jangan" Gumamnya dalam tidur " Jangan lakukan, jangan"

" Baby, gwenchana baby" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi yesung lembut untuk membangunkan namja manis itu.

Yesung membuka matanya dengan deru nafas yang memburu " Hoh, hoh, hoh. Kyun-ie, hoh aku takut" Gumamnya terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun yang tau yesung tengah dilanda mimpi buruk dengan segera membelai kepala kekasih ciliknya itu penuh sayang seraya mengusap peluh dipelipis yesung " Gwenchana baby, ada aku yang selalu menemanimu. Jangan takut arra"

" Aku takut, jebbal jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hiks"

" ssshhhh uljjima, aku takkan kemana-mana. Jangan menangis " Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu, mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut " Oh iya, katakan pada hyung siapa yang berani menyakitimu kemarin. Hyung pastikan akan menghajar mereka karena telah berani membuatmu terluka seperti ini.

Yesung melepas pelukan kyuhyun, ditatapnya namja tampan itu lekat dan sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng lemah " Tak perlu, kyun-ie tak perlu menghajar mereka. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kog. Bukankah kejahatan tak perlu dibalas oleh kejahatan" Ujar namja cilik itu bijak.

" Tapi mereka perlu diberi pelajaran supaya mereka jera baby"

Lagi yesung menggeleng seraya menangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya " Aniya~~ Biarlah Tuhan yang membalas perbuatan mereka, Aku tak mau kyun-ie sampai terkena masalah karena berurusan dengan mereka."

" Aku berjanji takkan terlambat lagi menjemputmu baby ~chu~" Dikecupnya ringan kening yesung.

" Hum, " Jawab yesung dengan bergumam pelan.

" Ehem, " Heechul masuk kedalam kamar yesung dan menginterupsi kegiatan dua namja yang terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka tersebut " Eoma mengganggu eoh?" Godanya hingga yesung terpaksa harus menyembunyikan rona merah yang begitu kental menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" Aniya eoma" Balas kyuhyun lembut.

" Hem, ini eoma buatkan sup untuk yesung-ie. Dimakan ne chagi, !"

Yesung mengangguk setuju akan perintah eomanya.

" Kyu!, appa dan eoma harus ke busan malam ini. Appa ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan disana. Jadi dua hari ini eoma bolehkan menitipkan ryeowook dan yesung padamu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sampai senyuman manis tersemat dibibirnya " Tentu saja dengan senang hati oema!" Jawabnya sumringah.

Heechul tersenyum " Gomawo, eoma percaya padamu!" Dibelainya kepala kyuhyun lembut " Ya sudah lanjutkan saja lagi ngobrolnya.

" Ne eoma, " Jawab yesung dan kyuhyun kompak. Setelahnya Heechul keluar dari kamar aegyanya tersebut.

" Aku suapi ne baby," Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk sup yang tadi diletakkan heechul di sebelahnya, meniup sesendok sebelum disuapkannya pada yesung. Sup itu masih panas.

" Kyun-ie makan juga?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengangsurkan sesendok sup yang hangat-hangat kuku itu didepan bibir yesung " Makanlah baby selagi hangat"

Yesung menerima suapan itu dan menelannya perlahan " Aku mimpi itu lagi" Gumamnya setelah sup dimulutnya telah habis.

Kyuhyun memandang yesung dengan ekor matanya karena dia masih meniupi sup yang masih terisi penuh di didalam mangkuk " Mimpi?" Tanyanya pura-pura bingung.

" Hum, mimpi yang aku ceritakan kemarin!"

" Sudahlah baby, tak usah difikirkan. Itu hanya bunga tidur saja" Kyuhyun menyuapkan lagi sesendok sup hangat kemulut yesung.

" Tapi kyun-ie~~"

" Makanya sebelum tidur jangan lupa selalu baca do'a supaya tidak mimpi buruk lagi arra!"

" Baiklah, Kyun-ie" Panggil yesung lembut, perlahat namja manis itu turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekat pada kyuhyun, dilingkarkannya kedua tanganya dileher kekasihnya tersebut. Yesung memandang mata kyuhyun dalam " ~chu~ " Dikecupnya ringan bibir namja tampan itu "_Aku ingin dikehidupan berikutnya kita tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini"_

Deg deg

Darah kyuhyun seakan berdesir mendengar kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang terasa sangat familiar ditelinganya padahal baru kali ini dia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil yesung " Baby!" Gumamnya.

" _Aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku jika kau tak ada kyun-ie, bahkan aku yakin aku takkan sanggup lagi untuk hidup_ "

Sekali lagi bagai disambar petir rasanya, kata-kata itu pernah kyuhyun dengar dimimpinya. Apa arti semua ini. Yesung, kenapa seorang bocah sepertinya bisa berbicara layaknya orang dewasa seperti itu.

" _Hiks, Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku seperti ini kyu_. " Yesung terisak, namja cilik itu terisak tanpa sebab.

Bibir kyuhyun kelu, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sama sekali tak dapat digerakkan. Ini sebenarnya ada apa? Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung akan semua keanehan ini.

" _Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu ada untukku selamanya, lalu kenapa kau pergi_!"

" Oh Tuha~~n, kenapa tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan seperti ini?"

Pluk,

Kepala yesung terjatuh dibahu kyuhyun, namja manis itu tertidur pulas setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, tubuh kyuhyun pun sudah kembali normal. Sudah dapat digerakkan seperti semula.

" Baby" Panggil kyuhyun, namun yesung sudah terlanjur tertidur pulas terdengar dari dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya " Benarkah dia tidur?" Bathin kyuhyun, segera diangkatnya tubuh yesung dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur. Menyelimuti namja manis itu hingga sebatas dadanya " Aku tidak tau yang tadi itu apa? Tapi apapun yang terjadi pada kita nanti aku tetap akan mencintaimu baby ~chu~" Kyuhyun mengecup ringan pucuk kepala yesung lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar namja manis itu.

_**~Love~ **_

_**TBC**_

_**Ehem, sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena ff ini sempat terbengkalai. Mianhe~~ jangan dimutilasi. Hehe, Gomawo buat yang kemaren udah mau review.**_

_**Gomawo For : Nierin, Liekyusung, Kimyo, KyundaClouds, KimRaein, Sisilli24, CheftyClouds, ajib4ff, mitha3424, lee minji elf, Hera3424, Cloud3024, Cloud246, mitatitu, idda Kyusung, won, Tety sinaga, Dewi Cloudsparkyu, Kjwzz, UkeYesung XD, Jae dy, oneheartforsuju, Ayyes**_

_**Gomawo too for silent rider yang udah mau baca ni ff kacau balau.**_


End file.
